Volturi Spanking Stories-oh god
by Demetri-The-Bloodhound
Summary: Summary is in the story ;) I own nothing sadly *sniff* *sniff* Don't like spanking? Don't read
1. Author's Note

Hello! Makenzie here (or to most of you, mpavao7)

Now this is a new story I'm working on, (yes I know, I write alot of unfinished stories but ideas just keep popping in ma mind!) It's gonna be a set of spanking stories of The Volturi. There are pretty much not a lot of Volturi spankings and more Cullens/Wolves ones. I thought it would be pretty funny to write hehe ;)

But ya know what? I'm going to let you, the viewers, suggest in reviews/comments, whatever you want to call them, on who you want to see punished and by who :D Won't that be fun? Lol. Before (or if) you comment, I want to let you this is gonna be non-sexual stories not lemon, understood? Good. Oh yeah! The stories will take place within the movies (Michael Sheen..Cameron Bright...Dakota Fanning etc etc)

With that said, review away!

Sincerely,

Awesome One...


	2. One - Caius and Alec

When it came to teamwork, Alec wasn't the most patient vampire. This specific time, a newborn had been caught hunting in the town of Volterra and has been spotted by a small group of humans. Of course those humans were to be killed, which they were but the newborn had ran off. Alec, Jane, and Demetri were to report back of the bad news. Yes. Demetri would track him but Alec didn't care about that. He was sure they could've caught him.

Alec had stormed out many times before in fits of indignation, but this time he felt was particularly impressive, his barbs of temper hitting their targets as he swung around, his cloak flashing around his back. Self-righteous fury told him that they would be begging him to come back by the end of the day. He slammed the door behind him to punctuate the effect.

In the silence that followed his departure Aro gave a resigned sigh. Try as he might, he would never be strong enough to curb the guard's egotistical outbursts, it exhausted him even to try. He was aware that, like a small child, the best way to treat Alec's impatience would be to steadfastly ignore them. Easier said than done. He sank down to the throne chair in resignation – this was likely to take up most of his week now, trying to pacify his main guard.

"Each time he does that it is less impressive," Jane murmured, but it was only followed by a half-hearted chuckle from the rest of them. It had been a while since Alec had pulled a storm out stunt like that and they all knew that it would take a lot of attention and begging to get him back. The week had already swung to being Alec-centric.

"This is _ridiculous_," the voice was low and hard, cutting through the resigned silence. Aro looked up in time to see the blonde coleader launch himself out of his chair to march down the small stack of stairs with a dark look in his scarlett eyes, seeming intent on following Alec's trajectory. A protective instinct in him snapped.

"Wait, wait, wait,' he ordered, his voice sounding more surprised than firm. Though the two vampires seemed much closer than they had previously, there was no denying the hostile set to the blonde's broad shoulders. It was moments like this he was reminded of what Caius Volturi was really made of. "Where do you think you're going?"

The blonde was already level with him as he answered, that perfect smile crossed his features, never reaching the determined eyes. The predatory glint reminded him of why Caius had been made his co-leader.

"I'm going to have a little talk to Alec about teamwork," was the succinct reply. The smile was still in place. "Don't worry, brother, I will bring him back in one piece before the end of the day."

And before he could say anything more to him, the vampire strode out the room leaving an even more ominous silence in his wake. Aro blinked, almost certain that he should have stopped Caius. His reaction was mirrored in the faces of the others standing in the room. He made a move to get up and follow her but another male voice stopped him.

"Let them… _talk_," Felix sounded surprisingly soft as he spoke, eyes slightly wide. "Master Caius knows what he is doing when it comes to… teamwork."

The corridors of the Volturi mansion were empty, and Caius easily lengthened his stride to catch up with the shorter brunette. In fact, it wasn't even a surprise that he knew where the boy was going. If he hadn't been so single-minded at this moment then he would have been surprised that Aro had let him storm out after the diva, but his mind was set on one thing only as he closed down on Alec. His fingers closed around the boy's upper arm and he swung him around with a force that surprised him. Alec's protests stuck in his throat as he saw the expression on his master's face.

"What exactly do you think that you are doing, boy?"

The tone sent a shiver down his spine and the look Caius was giving him was making him insides quiver a little bit. It had been a long time since he had been addressed as "Boy" by the blonde.

"I think that it is pretty obvious," he retorted. "That mission could've easily been finished. Demetri was careless to let that newborn escape! That newborn could've been dead by now but the others just had to let those humans die first. Deal with the vampire then the humans..."

If Alec had been thinking clearly, he would have been wise enough to back away from his master at this moment, back away and probably avoid him for the rest of the day, for Caius had started to smile again. The cold, predatorial smile that left his eyes hard and meant that he was going in for the kill. But Alec wasn't thinking clearly, and the guard's rant continued until Caius's voice cut through like ice.

"Can you even hear yourself? When are you going to learn, Alec, that missions is about the team, not just about you?"

Alec set his jaw stubbornly in response to the low words.

"We both know that the team would be _nothing_ without me," he retaliated forcefully. And that was it for Caius. Which is why anyone skipping work that afternoon would have seen the tall blonde Volturi leader dragging the smaller boy with him to the leaders' discussion rooms, an area of the school that, up to this inopportune moment, Alecl had never ventured. And had any of the guards themselves seen the look on Caius's face, or indeed the direction in which he was dragging the guad, they would have cringed as Felix and Aro had and walked swiftly in the opposite direction with a burning sense of sympathy. He half dragged, half threw Alec into the large office and kicked the door shut behind her.

It was at this point that Alec realised that he probably should have run. Caius looked pissed off. Pissed off in the kind of way that made him incredibly scary, with a hard gaze that made Alec cower inside. And there he was, standing with his hands placed firmly on his hips, barring the only exit to this small office. Alec could hear his own voice protesting in high tones.

"Quiet, boy," the man who was his leader/master instructed, his voice quiet. "You have to learn that it is _not_ acceptable for you to behave like a spoilt little brat. And it is certainly not acceptable for you to put yourself ahead of the team."

"For god-sakes Master, this isn't just you, Aro, and Marcus, this is all of us," Alec snapped back, and before he knew what was happening Caius had grabbed his arm and smoothly pulled him across his lap as he sat down upon the small couch. It was such a smoothly practised move for the blonde that it may as well have been part of a normal routine. Alec struggled to get up and push himself off, but found himself pinned to the spot.

"I told you to be quiet, Alec," Caius stated in low tones.

"Caius, let me up!"

The Volturi leader's hand came down hard on Alec's backside and the guard squeaked in response. Alec squirmed and wriggled, trying to get up. But the unsympathetic hand smacked down on his rear again and again in quick succession.

It was now that Alec started following his leader's instructions and stopped his protests guiltily. He swallowed against the lump in her throat, suddenly hyperaware of his surroundings. He had never imagined that Caius could actually hold someone with such apparent effortlessness.

Caius watched the guard writhe on his lap, and waited patiently for him to settle.

"I am tired of your brat routine, Alec," he stated darkly, positioning the boy's hips against his thighs. He raised his leg slightly to make the guard's ass an even more tempting target. (**Author: I know some of you right now are thinking "Yaoi!" Or something but it's not lol**)

"You have to start realising that you are part of the team at Volterra, not in competition with them," Caius pulled Alec's pants and hooked his fingers under the waist of his boxer shorts.

"And that it is totally unacceptable to be so rude to Aro or your fellow guards," his underwear was stripped down to his knees and Alec's mouth was dry as he tried to wiggle away.

"Do you understand, Alec?" Caius paused.

"Yes, Master," the guard murmured against the leather of the couch, and Caius's hand descended upon his upturned ass. A volley of slaps peppering his backside. Alec's breath caught in his throat. Caius was slapping him hard and unforgivingly, with a fiercely methodical rhythm that set his ass ablaze. He found himself squealing in protest to the assault, his bottom already on fire.

Caius paused, and ran his fingers over the hot flesh, waiting as Alec caught his breath, choked sobs against the couch.

"You are going to apologise to Aro and Demetri once we are done here, Alec," Caius's voice was soft now but threaded with steel, "and apologise to the rest of the guards for your little outburst, understood?"

"Yes," Alec's voice was soft and shaking with tears.

"How many members of the Volturi are there, Alec?" Caius's voice held no sympathy for him, and through the haze of pain, Alec let out a shaky answer.

"Nine," he murmured.

"Plus Aro, Marcus, and I," Caius amended. "Now, name them. And think about what it means to be part of a team."

Alec squeezed his eyes shut, terrified of what was coming.

"Heidi," he whispered, and the hand crashed against his skin, cool at first and then a blazing sting spread out across his rear. He gasped with shock.

"Demetri," and another slap left him gasping again. He didn't think that he could survive more of these.

"Felix," a harder one.

"Afton," another hard slap on the other cheek.

"Jane" again, "Chelsea," again, "Renata" another, "Corin". He tried to wiggle away from the punishing hand.

"Santiago," Alec was openly sobbing now, his ass on fire.

"Marcus," a slightly lighter slap. Fleetingly he wondered how exactly any human survived this.

"Aro," the board came down on her sit-spot and Alec yelped. He was almost there.

"Caius," he breathed. The last slap aimed perfectly for her most tender point and Alec was sobbing as Caius stopped. Before he knew it he was curled up in his leader's arms, sobbing her eyes out with Caius holding her tenderly. Now the main thought is, who are you and what have you done with Caius?

It was the first time that Alec had ever stormed out of the throne room, only to come back and apologize. In fact it was the first time that he had ever apologized. Caius stood behind him, features relaxed now with a small smile that reached his eyes. Felix and Demetri recognized the careful way in which the boy was walking and exchanged knowing looks, but otherwise no one noticed, all too surprised at the apology to be able to think of anything else. His bottom had remained sore for a couple of days, but the memory persisted even longer.


	3. Two - Aro and Jane

Aro was taking a stroll along the corridor. In the castle. Of the same ole city. Man, he needed to get out more. Everything was quiet: Just the way he liked it. There was no...atleast not new...trouble with the Cullen family. No trouble meant no worry.

Well, that was about to change in three...

Two...

One...

Quick, but hurried footsteps entered his sense of hearing. They were coming right towards him. Aro braced himself for an attack. There's hardly a chance of an attack but there was no harm in being careful. Perhaps it was Felix running around. He usually did those kinds of wretched things.

But surprisingly, it wasn't that big oaf Felix. Instead, Jane ran around the corner. Aro relaxed a little when he saw her and was about to ask what was wrong when Jane, without giving Aro any notice, ran right past him. He felt a little offended. With lightning quick speed that comes naturally to a vampire, Aro snatched the small girl by the hood of her cloak. Jane let out a yelp of alarm, lost her balance, and fell on her butt. Aro had started to drag her to her feet when Jane automatically began struggling, obviously not knowing who was holding her. He growled and grabbed her by the back neck roughly, making her look up at him.

Jane tensed when she saw him. "Oh...uh..h-hello sir..."

Aro narrowed his crimson red eyes at her and said calmly, "What is wrong with you,dear?" He wondered what ever had made her worked up like this. Hardly anything could make Jane actually scared.

She opened her mouth to answer but was interrupted by the sound of an angry voice. **"JANE!"** Aro blinked. That sounded like...

Jane tried to struggle out of Aro's grip which was still firmly held on the back her neck. Aro dropped her on her stomach. She instinctively crawled behind him, hiding.

Aro looked up as he heard a new pair of footsteps coming towards them angrily. He looked to where Jane was cowering behind his leg. "Jane...what did you do?" She whimpered softly.

Caius came stomping around the corner looking totally pissed off. His pale face was actually red. But that was not what Aro noticed. His hair. Caius's hair. His hair was blue.

"Oh...my." Aro's mouth hanged open. Caius narrowed his eyes at him.

"This. Isn't. Funny," He seethed through his fangs. He caught notice of Jane hiding behind Aro and growled. She shrank back. "She did this!" Caius yelled, not taking his blood-red eyes off her.

Aro looked down at her calmly. "Is that true, child?" He obviously was trying not to make her as scared than she already was. Jane glanced up at her master quickly and nodded. Caius hissed.

"That's not all of what she did." He continued. "She also called me a jerk and a b-ch to society!" Aro had looked up to acknowledge his co-leader's words but he now glared down to where Jane was trying to smother her laughter as Caius said those words.

So much for trying not to terrify her.

Aro cuffed Jane hard on the head. "Ow!" She cried, rubbing the side of her head. He grabbed her by the back of the neck again, nearly lifting the twelve year old (give or take a few centuries) off her feet. Jane winced. Man, there was going to be a bad bruise on her neck tomorrow. Well, if that was possible. (Don't think it is)

He put her down steadily. Caius looked like he was ready to rip her head off. "Brother, let me handle this." Aro met his co-leader's eyes. Caius looked, for a second, that he was going to object but just growled and stomped off.

Aro sighed. "Now, Jane will you-Jane? Jane!" He then noticed Jane trying to sneak off. Jane mumbled something and turned and walked back. He took her by the arm and almost dragged her down the hall.

"H-Hey! Master, what are you..?"

"Jane, if you were smart you'd shut your mouth." Aro sounded serious. Which was a first. Aro was almost never serious. At that moment, Heidi strolled around the corner and at the sight of Jane being dragged helplessly down the hall, she barely managed to hide her grin.

"Having fun, Jane?" She asked. Jane shot her a dark look. Heidi giggled and continued past them.

They entered a large room and Jane pulled her arm free. Aro shut the door and walked to a black leather couch. He sat. Jane looked at him, confused. Where was this going? "Jane, come here please." She slowly made her way towards her master.

Before she knew what was happening, Aro has grabbed her wrist and pulled the small girl over his lap. Jane let out a little yelp of shock. "Master! What are you doing?"

"It's simple Jane. I'm going to give you an old-fashioned spanking." Aro said, as if it were nothing more than a small exchange. Jane gulped. A few days ago, she saw Alec squirming in his seat. He had said that Caius had given him a spanking of course she didn't believe that. Now, laying on Aro's lap, she did.

"But you can't! I-It was just a joke!" She pleaded.

"I know that, dear. But this attitude of yours had gone on long enough. Ever since we left the Cullens with Renesmee, you've been a pain." He explained. "You deserve this." With that, Aro pulled down her pants. Jane whimpered and tried pushing herself up. Aro kept a hand on her back and pushed her head into the leather.

"You may cry or complain as much as you wish, but do not kick your legs or try to escape. And while I'm thinking about it, don't use your power either. Keep in mind, this is going to hurt." Jane didn't say anything. Aro nodded and paused for a moment as he noticed something: Jane was certainly the scrawniest twelve year old he'd ever seen.

Aro straightened his fingers and held them close to each other, creating a paddle of sorts.

SMACK! Aro slapped the area he had been resting his hand on.

SMACK! He swatted the other cheek.

SMACK! Back to the first side, Aro was surprised at the mild sting in his hand.

SMACK! Another swat on the second cheek, and he noticed that Jane was twitching from the pain.

SMACK! One more spank.

SMACK! This one came quicker than the others.

SMACK! That one kept the same brief interval as the last.

SMACK! Aro continued spanking in this rhythm.

SMACK! Jane's leg muscles were starting to stiffen.

SMACK! Her bottom seemed to shift in a vain effort to avoid his chastisement.

Spurred on by that small sign of resistance, Aro began to spank Jane harder. To this point, she had not complained, though he could hear a few muffled whimpers dying to escape. Something in him felt compelled to bring those cries out of Jane, so he picked up the pace again.

After about a minute of this, Jane's resistance finally ended, and each swat was followed with a yelp of pain from the young guard. Every "Ouch!" grew increasingly louder, yet Jane did not ask for a reprieve, so Aro did not let up.

SMACK! "OUCH!"

SMACK! "OUUCH!"

SMACK! "OUUUCHHH!"

Jane was starting to tremble under his intense discipline, but did her best to hold still. The small parts of his bottom that weren't covered by the underwear were turning hot pink, and Aro could only imagine the state of the rest of her posterior. He continued to dutifully administer the swats, and she continued to utter her simple expression of discomfort while staying put. Aro was impressed with her toughness. Deciding that her refusal to do this meant that he wasn't doing his job well enough, he started to spank slower, but made sure every swat was good and hard.

It didn't take many of those for Jane to break her relative silence.

"Master, this hurts!" she squealed.

"Of-course-it-does," Aro answered her, landing a spank to coincide with every word. "I-told-you-it-would. I-don't-know-what-else-you-expected." By this point, Jane was constantly bawling, not reacting to each swat but instead to the immense pain from all of them. She was also losing his battle to hold still, and he had to place his left hand between her shoulder blades to keep her from writhing out of place.

"Aro, pleeeease!" she whined.

"You-asked-for-this-Jane," he scolded, and continued spanking her diligently. Aro was a natural spanker; it was hard to believe he had almost ever had misgivings about spanking her. Each and every swat was on target, hard as steel, and perfectly timed so that by the time the sting of one started to recede, a fresh sting on the opposite cheek replaced it.

Jane was past any delusions of self-respect, and was crying quite loudly. She was now flailing his arms and legs, almost involuntarily. It simply hurt too much, and she couldn't control herself.

Aro understood that her failure to compose herself meant that he was accomplishing his task.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! A half-dozen of the hardest swats he had ever given landed on Jane's unfortunate backside in rapid succession, and Jane started to scream. He decided that it was time to remind her of why she was being spanked in the first place.

SMACK! "I hope you learned something from this!"

SMACK! "This is exactly what you deserved, and I'm not sorry for hurting you."

SMACK! "I don't ever want to catch you torturing someone or lying again, understood?

"YES, MASTER, I PROMISE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! Aro slapped her well-punished bottom four more times for emphasis, and decided that the spanking was over. Jane lay limp across his knees, and started to weep quietly.

Now that he was no longer disciplining her, Aro felt the strict, fatherly instincts that had taken over him during the spanking start to fade, and he felt horrible about the spanking. Perhaps he had gotten carried away? He was pretty sure she didn't expect so thorough a thrashing.

"Jane, are you okay?" he pried, trying to be soothing.

"Yeah," she breathed through sobs.

"Come on, you need a hug," he coaxed, and Jane stood up and threw her arms around Aro. Hee held her close to him, just as a father would to a daughter. She continued to cry on his shoulder, and he rubbed her back gently.


	4. Three - Aro and the twins

"I'm bored." Alec muttered for the millionth time in the past ten minutes. His sister barely bothered to listen. Alec looked to where Jane was leaning against a wall, reading a book. He himself couldn't sit either after Caius had beat him and he knew Aro had done the same to her.

He repeated again, "I'm bored."

"Don't care," came the emotionless reply.

Alec looked towards her. "Why don't you?" Jane turned the page in her book and shrugged. He cleared his throat. Jane sighed loudly and looked at him with an annoyed expression. Which didn't really affect him since Jane _always _had an annoyed expression.

He grinned and said mockingly, "You don't care because your to busy upsetting over your sore bottom?" He laughed out loud. That only earned him with a hit. In the head. With the hardcover book.

"Hey!" Alec cried. Jane gave him her best innocent look and giggled. "Alright, that's it!" He yelled and ran after her. Jane yelped and ran out the door into the hallway. "Get back here, blondie!"

"Can't catch me!" She taunted. That only made Alec more determined to catch her. His sister disappeared around the corner. Summoning up more energy, Alec sprinted forward in another burst of speed. Which was a bad mistake.

He ran right into Aro.

"Woah there!" Aro said, steadying Alec. "What's wrong with you?"

"Oh uh, sir. I mean, it's nothing really." Alec gave a half-hearted grin and walked around the Volturi leader and ran down the hallway.

Aro looked after. What was that about?

"I'm not here!" Jane yelled as she ran into the receptionist office and hid behind the counter where Gianna stood. ((**In my world, Gianna is still alive**)) Gianna blinked and nodded slowly. "Okay..."

Alec burst into the room and looked around. "Hey have you seen Jane?"

Gianna barely hesitated. "Nope."

Alec sighed and ran off into a different direction. Jane peeked out. "Thanks." She said and ran. Gianna stared after her. Man, she needed a real job. Away from vampires. Especially twin ones.

Jane ran around the corner and smack into Alec. "What the?" Alec grinned and crossed his arms. "Gianna isn't the best liar, sister." Jane rolled her eyes.

"Alright you got me, now what?" She said in a sarcastic tone. Jane wasn't prepared for when Alec leaped on her and pinned her arms down. "Hah!" He yelled, victorious. Jane hissed at him.

"Who's the better twin?" Alec asked.

Jane blinked. "What?"

"Answer the question and I'll let you up." He smirked. Was he serious? We all know who's the better twin here, folks.

So she told him that. "Alec you and I both know that yours truly is better." Oops, wrong answer.

Alec grinned evily. This isn't going to end well. He chuckled and...started tickling her.

"Alec!" Jane cried, trying not to laugh. Damn her and her ticklishness! (if that's a word) Alec asked the question again. "Ready to give the correct answer now little sister?"

Um, no.

Jane kneed her brother in the stomach and broke free. Alec let out a small 'oof!' and tripped backwards. Seeing her chance, Jane jumped on him. They tussled like that for a bit before strong hands broke them apart.

Aro gripped them both by the scruffs of their necks and held them there. "Okay! What is with you two?"

"She started it!"

"What no I didn't!"

"Yeah you did!"

Aro sighed as they argued and did whatever parent would do. Banged their heads together. "OW!" They both cried and rubbed their heads.

"Now," Aro started. "Would any of you would like to come clean?" The twins stayed silent. Alec looking anywhere but at them and Jane playing with a strand of her blond hair. "Fine then, we'll settle this the old fashioned way." And with that, he dragged them both by their necks to the office room, both their faces facing the floor.

"H-Hey!" Alec said.

"Master, you can't-" Jane began.

"Do not tell me what I can and cannot do, Jane." He scolded. "Just to think that not a few hours ago you have been over my knee only to be there again!"

Alec laughed quietly.

"I wouldn't laugh, Alec." Aro threatened. That shut the boy up.

Aro led them into his office and slammed the door shut with his shoe. Both guards winced at the loud bang. He let them go. "Ugh..." Alec rubbed his neck and so did Jane.

He faced the two siblings. "Alright, who first?" Jane and Alec exchanged scared looks. And pointed at each other. "Okay, I see where this is going." Aro grabbed both of their arms and led them to the black couch. He pulled both of them over his lap. Alec was at the edge of his knees but not far enough to fall off.

"I do not like fighting amongst ourselves here." Aro lectured, pulling down both their pants and underwear. They gulped.

"M-Master, please-" Alec started but was cut off when Aro landed a hard smack on his bottom. He spanked Alec then Jane in the same rhythm.

SMACK!

"Ow!"

SMACK!

"Ah!"

Aro peppered both the twin's bottoms with painful hits. It didn't take many hits before whimpers escaped their lips and they both where crying out.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! He gave Alec four fierce smacks then gave Jane the same.

As quick as the spanking started, it ended. Aro pulled both the guard's underwear and pants up and helped them stand. Aro looked at their sobbing faces. "I don't want to do that to either of you again, understood?"

They nodded quickly. Aro smiled and ruffled their hair. "Good. Now run along." Jane and Alec both ran out of the room without hesitating.

Aro chuckled and cracked his knuckles. "I could get use to this."


	5. Four - Alec and Jane

-Summary is several weeks after the last chapter-

The knock on the door made Alec jump. "Huh? Wha?" He murmured, looking up from he was resting on his head on the table. God, could he ever get a rest? Apparently not. He grunted as he rose himself from his seat and made his way over to the black metal door. Lazily, he opened it.

"What?" Alec grumbled.

Jane grinned at the sight of her twin with his ruffled hair and messy clothes. "Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the coffin," She teased. Alec rolled his eyes and straightened his clothes.

"What do you want?' He said, fixing his short dark brown hair. He really wasn't in the mood for whatever Jane has planned. Knowing her, it'll probably result in them getting in trouble. Again.

"Just come on." She said, grabbing his arm and heading down the hall. Alec let out an aggravated sound. "Oh grow up, Alec." She meant that as a rhetorical statement but Alec answered anyway.

"I can't. We're vampires. I thought you knew that by now, sister." His grin didn't last long before he was hit on the head. Hard. "Ow! God, why do you keep doing that!" He rubbed his head, glaring at her. "Why do you always feel the need to hit me?"

"'Cause it's fun." Jane answered nonchalantly.

"Where are we going, anyway?" He asked. Alec examined the area.

"Oh you know, just training." Jane nearly tripped when Alec came to a sudden halt. She looked at him, annoyed. "What?"

"You said training." She nodded. "Um...like physical training?" Nod. "Oh, hm...AWESOME!"

Jane flinched. "Yeah, yell in my ear why don't you?" Alec laughed and ran ahead, taking Jane with him. "Whoa there!"

Alec, with Jane being dragged behind him, burst into the training room. "Let's do this thing!"

*Insert cricket sounds*

Felix and Demetri stared at their fellow guard with blank expressions. "Um...Okay! Show us what you got." Demetri sat in a chair next to Felix, looking at Alec's surprised face. Felix clapped his hands together. "Now," He grinned. "Entertain us." He put his hands behind his head and leaned backwards. Surprisingly, it didn't break under the giant guard's size and/or weight.

"What?"

"You heard me, just show me and Felix what you can do." Alec shrugged and walked into the middle of mat. "Jane, you too." She sighed and followed her brother to the big blue mat.

They nodded and faced each other. "Try not to hold back," Jane smirked. Alec scoffed. "Not in my nature." And ran at her.

Jane swiftly pranced to the side, hearing a loud bang as Alec's head collided with the solid wall. That now had a dent shaped like a head. "Ah...damn." Alec fell on his back. Jane laughed.

"That all you got, brother?"

"No!" Alec quickly stood and with lightning flash movements, pounced on her. She yelped and fell on her back on the mat. "Hah! No more smart comments now, huh?" Jane grunted and kneed her twin in the stomach.

Alec let her go and jumped backwards, fists up. In the background, Demetri and Felix were on the edge of their seats. Felix looked at him. "Alright, I got fifty bucks on Alec." Demetri smirked and shook his hand. "Deal, Jane will beat his ass."

Alec ran at her again but Jane was too quick and ducked out of the way. This time, Alec skidded to a halt. "As always, Alec, you are as slow as a slug."

"Don't get to confident, little sister."

Jane's eyes widened. "Little?" Alec chuckled and did a roundhouse kick. She backed up. "Hey! Not the face!" She hissed. Alec smirked and swung his arm out at her. Jane blocked and kicked him in the jaw.

Demetri and Felix exchanged a look. This wasn't going to end soon. "So..." Felix started. "I wonder how Renata is doing."

Demetri followed his lead. "Lets go see!" They ran out the door. The twins barely noticed, to busy pummeling each other to care.

{Several Minutes Later}

"Quit dodging!" Alec yelled, landing on his feet. "It's no fair!"

"Deal with it, little boy." Jane said, playing with his nerves. Her brother growled and tried again with no success.

"Ugh! You just can't take one hit can you?!" Alec said, sounding frustrated. Jane shrugged and smiled. She stuck her tongue out at him.

Alec hissed. "Fine, be that way. Be a coward then." He raised his palms in surrender. "I got better things to do." With that, he started to turn away.

But what Jane said right then, stopped his movements. "Who's the coward now? Giving up just because you can't lay a hit on me? No wonder why I'm the favorite twin." Alec whirled at her. Seeing his face, Jane crossed her arms and rolled her crimson eyes.

"Look," Alec began. "I am not a coward, I just don't feel good about hitting a weak little female like yourself."

Jane scoffed. "That's the oldest excuse in the book, Alec. Worried about hitting a girl? Please. The other guards don't seem to mind about hurting any gender, so, what does that make you? Oh I know!" She met his eyes. "A coward."

Alec stiffened. "Shut. Up." The words seethed through his teeth.

"Why don't you make me?" Jane tapped her chin with one pale finger. "Oh yeah, right. You can't because I'm a girl. Oops."

Jane, too lost in her cheeky remarks, didn't notice Alec stalking towards her. But when she did, it was too late. Alec had grabbed her hood and pulled her over to one of the chairs at the end of the mat.

"Alec, what the hell are you doing!?"

He didn't hear her, unfortunately. He swiftly pulled his sister over his lap. "What does it look like?"

It didn't take long before Jane recognized the position he put her in. "Alec, stop! This isn't funny anymore!" He cut off her protests with a hard slap to her bottom.

"You should have thought about the consequences of making me pissed off, Jane." He sounded surprisingly calm despite the inner rage in him.

He pulled her pants and underwear own. He didn't bother with a lecture. He knew she was not going to listen. At least not right now. Holding both her hands against her upper back, he let her have it.

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

Outside in the hallway, Demetri had his ear pressed up next to the door with Felix, all thoughts about the bet gone.

"It's about time!" Felix whispered loudly to him. Demetri looked at him. "I was wondering what took him so long with that attitude of hers."

Demetri lifted his eyebrows up at the sounds of Alec's hand, "I'm just glad he finally worked himself up to go through with it. I was all set to spank her myself just in case!"

Meanwhile, next door, Jane was not smiling, giggling or amused with herself anymore. She was in such agony and was writhing on his lap to get away from him. Alec had a firm hold on her.

"Please stop Alec! I'm sorry! I know I was wrong…please stop!"

Alec stopped and pulled Jane to her feet. He held her shoulders and rasped out, "What are you sorry about Jane? Tell me…I want to know!"

Crying, Jane looked down and taking a deep breath said, "I-I'm sorry for making fun of you and calling you names." She sniffled as tears went down the front of her black shirt. "A-And I'm sorry for m-my bad attitude these last couple of weeks."

Alec lifted Jane's face with his hand. "Now say all that again, looking at my face this time and not your feet."

For a split second, Jane wanted to stomp her foot and shout 'NO' but one look at her disappointed, two-inch taller, stronger brother changed her mind instantly.

Looking into his eyes, she repeated everything she said. "I hope you learned your lesson Jane. Are you ever going to even think of doing any like that ever again?"

"No", said Jane. 'Never".

"Good!", said Alec. He pulled Jane across his knees as he sat down on the chair and again started to spank her rapidly across her bottom. SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Jane screamed. "That really hurts Alec! I said I was sorry!" She struggled to get off his lap but his vice like grip held her in place.

"This is for making me totally pissed off and aggravated with you!"

"I-I'm sorry! Really I am!"

Spanking her a few more times to make his point clear, Alec brought his hand down hard. Then letting her go, he pulled Jane to a sitting position on his lap and gave her a big hug. He let her cry it out. She put her head against his chest and closed her eyes.

"Shhh, it's all over now. There, there." Her tears were now streaming down his gray suit. He held her until her cries became whimpers. He held her until there was just silence.

{On the other side of the wall}

A throat being cleared made both Demetri and Felix jump. "Heidi!" Demetri yelled. "How long have you been standing there?" Heidi shrugged. "Long enough." She glanced towards the door. "Man Alec is such a brute!"

Felix smirked. "Yeah, because Jane is such a brat."

Heidi swatted him on the head. "Your the brat listening in on them." Felix rubbed his head.

"Hey, Demetri was listening too!" He glared to where the tracker was laughing at them. One look at Heidi's raised hand, made him run off.


	6. Author's Note 2

Heeeeeey peoples :)

Just a little reminder, reviews/requests are still open (see the first A/N). Guys, as I said in the other author's note, can you give me a reason why that person is getting spanked? I'm like running out of ideas.

So I guess that's it...hmmm. Oh yeah, just for fun, you can now ask not only a Volturi member spanking another member but now the one giving the punishment doesn't have to be from the Volturi, (ex: Jasper spanks Alec) I've also noticed something interesting...you guys must really enjoy seeing (or reading) Jane getting her bottom beat XD I feel so sad yet so amused at that lol.

Sincerely,

Awesome One ;)


	7. 7 - Kate and Jane

**Okay, you know how when I write the stories, I stick to the same storyline? Well, this is different. This wasn't requested, I just really wanted to write this :D For fun. So, remember in Breaking Dawn Chapter 38, (keep in mind, I base the stories off the movie, a shame Kate didn't say it in the movie) when Kate said, "Jane's mine. She needs a taste of her own medicine."? Yeah...see where I'm going with this? *evill laugh***

(Okay since I'm really bored and lazy at explaining things, here's the plot in a couple of sentences: whole year after Breaking Dawn, the Volturi and Cullens/Denali's decide to put aside their differences and have a little get-together :D Oh joy...when suddenly...)

Jane raced around the corner of the hallway, accidentally knocking over Benjamin,Alice, and Jasper . She would have stopped to help them back up, but she was too busy running for her life. She could hear the voice commanding her to stop, it's calmness masking the storm behind it. That only spurned her on.

She kept running around another corner until the brick wall she ran into stopped her. Or, at least it _felt_ like a brick wall. She shook her head dazedly and looked up. There was a man standing before her, and this guy was tall! He had broad shoulders and a lot of upper body strength. His dark hair hung down in his face, covering his eyes. But the visible part of his face showed that he was still young, despite his size. A black trench coat covered the rest of his body.

She heard Caius sigh, and only then noticed that she was standing next to this stranger. "Garrett, this is Jane. Jane, this is Garrett from the coven of Denali."

Jane nodded at him, and Garrett nodded back.

Caius looked at Jane sternly. "What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be patrolling with Alec," he asked as he crossed his arms.

Jane looked blankly at him, then remembered why she had been running. She heard that deceptively calm voice again, this time much closer. She jumped up and ran behind Caius, shaking as she cowered at his feet.

"Jane, what's the matter?" Caius asked, slightly worried. It wasn't like her to show any fear; she preferred to make everyone think she was tough.

Jane just looked down the hallway where she came from in anticipation.

"Jane," Caius growled, now annoyed, "Answer me!" Jane looked up at her leader, not saying anything. Garrett watched this in silent amusement.

Caius turned and glared at her, then grabbed her collar and roughly pulled the girl back in front.

"This is your only warning; next time I catch you disobeying, it's a spanking. Now what's wrong?"

"She's- she's insane!" she gasped, pulling away from Caius so she could hide behind him again, "I think she has rabies!"

"Who?" Caius asked as he tried to get her out from behind him.

"K-K-Kate...," Jane said quickly, kneeling down and hugging Caius' legs so she wouldn't get pulled away from safety. Garrett tensed at the mention of his mate.

"Kate?" Garrett asked "You mean my mate?" She nodded.

"What the heck did you do?" Caius asked in disbelief, shaking her off. Kate was very hard to get upset, but once she was you knew you were in trouble.

"Nothing!" Jane protested, looking away, "I just-"

"There you are," Kate said as she turned the corner, using that same calm voice. Jane could feel the static charge in the air as she approached, and she whimpered and shrunk back. "You _will not_ talk to me like that!" Her eyes were dark and electricity was flying from her hand, sending shivers down Jane's spine. (If that was possible)

"What did you do?" Caius whispered.

"I-I told her that she needed to get a life, and that she was a b*tch to the system," she whispered back.

"Jane!" Caius looked at her incredulously, "Are you insane? Of course she's mad! Your asking for whatever she's going to give you!" He grabbed her collar to once again drag her out from behind him.

"Yeah, well b*tch means something different to me then to you. B*tch is a dog," Jane protested as she resisted the pull, but Caius won that tug-of-war.

"I doubt you meant it like that," Caius said, rolling his eyes.

"Now listen," he growled as he grabbed Jane's chin to force her to look in his eye, "I don't want to see you running through the halls like that again, no matter who is chasing you. Understand? You could have hurt someone else or yourself." He waited for Jane to nod before continuing, "And if you give Kate _any_ kind of hard time then I will take you over my knee right after she's done with you; I don't even care how bad she kills you before I get you. Do you understand _that_?"

Jane winced at that threat and nodded, not able to speak because Caius held her face so tight.

"Good," Caius said, "Then go." He pushed her towards Kate, who had been waiting for them to finish with her arms crossed. Jane mumbled something as she walked the rest of the way over to her.

She grunted as she wordlessly grabbed her arm and dragged her to her doom.

**-Time skip-**

"Stay here," Kate ordered. She left Jane standing in the guest room as she walked back to close and lock the door. Kate walked back over and pulled a chair out from behind a desk. Then she sat down and looked at Jane. "You know what to do," she said, patting her lap.

Jane blinked. "W-What?"

This earned Jane with a sly smirk. "Please, don't pretend that Aro doesn't already punish you like this back at Volterra. I have my way of knowing things." She beckoned Jane forward. "Or do I have to tell Caius you've been giving me a hard time?"

The guard groaned. Caius' warning was still fresh in her mind, so she silently complied and draped herself across her lap.

"Just to warn you," she said as she began to pull down her pants ((**In my world, Jane wears pants not a dress...don't judge**). "You try anything with me and I will strike you with a lightening bolt." She paused to let that sink in. "Of course, it would be small enough not to do any damage; but trust me, it _will_ hurt!"

Jane winced at the thought. "Yes ma'am," she mumbled, mockingly.

"Good," she said, ignoring that. "I'm glad we understand each other."

Jane shifted uncomfortably. She remembered what happened last time she was spanked, and that didn't go over so well. And she wasn't exactly comfortable of having her pants down in front of a Denali. Besides, something didn't feel right…

SMACK!

"Aaaaaooooow! What the h*ll?" she gasped. "What the- What are you using?" she managed to ask between yelps of pain after each swat. Sitting on a cattle prod would be slightly less painful then this!

"My hand," Kate smirked, creating a steady rhythm with her swats.

"No fu- no freakin' way!" he protested as he began to squirm. "Aro's hand doesn't hurt half as bad!" She barely even realized what she just said. Kate chuckled quietly.

"I'm putting a little electricity into my hand to make sure you learn from this," she answered her.

"Wha- what?" she huffed, "You're insa-OW!"

"You will talk to me with respect from now on," she said as she swatted her thighs to drive the point home. Man, she sounded like her mother.

"Ah! Okay!" she yelped, really squirming and pushing now.

"Stay still," she ordered, "Or do I need that lightening?"

She groaned as she stilled herself, but she couldn't manage to stop moving completely. Several swats later, Jane was howling in pain and begging her to stop as tears streamed down her pale face.

"Please! No more!" she sobbed.

Much to her relief, Kate paused. Then she held her hand about six inches above his butt. "Did you learn your lesson?" she asked as she let static electricity flow from her hand to her rump, covering every inch.

"Y-yes," she groaned as she squirmed around. That itching, burning, tingling sensation that static electricity causes was magnified to the point that she felt he was being stung by several bees at once.

"What did you learn?" she asked, holding her in place as she did that.

"I'll respect you," she said slowly, voice wavering, "An' I won't call you names."

"Do you promise?" Kate asked.

"Yes!" she sobbed, kicking her legs slightly, "S-sorry!" Her face flushed; this was embarrassing.

"Good," The Denali vampire said, cutting off her power. She rubbed her back until she calmed down a little. "You can get up now," she said softly as she pulled her pants back up.

She sniffed and wiped her eyes, then slowly stood. That hurt like nothing she'd ever felt before. It even hurt more then starvation, and she had experienced that enough times to be able to compare the two.

"'M sorry," he mumbled, looking down and rubbing her bottom.

"I forgive you," she said as she stood up, "Now let's go. I think Caius is expecting a report."

**Yeah that's it. Now before you go and say some things, I know at least some of you will say that Jane is a little out of character. I want to say this: Imagine being a 12 year-old girl getting chased by a vampire that can pretty much electrocute the living daylights outta ya. ;)**


	8. 8 - Felix and Alec

**'Ello, fanfictioners! Makenzo here! ;D Here's a new chapter you guys been asking for. Now this is going to continue from the chapter before the last one. Just saying. Now that I got that out of the way BYE! P.S alot of you wanted Felix and Alec so here it is, I've been waiting for someone to actually say why Alec's getting spanked and finally someone did so here ya go!  
**

Felix nearly jumped as the door to the guard's room slammed shut. Looks like peace and quiet isn't an option with Alec. He sighed as he saw his fellow guard angrily take a seat next to him. Putting down the novel he was trying to lose himself in, he looks at him. (Lol...never knew Felix reads.)

"What's wrong now?" He asks. Not that he really cared or anything. He really was just waiting for Demetri to show up so he can get the money that the tracker owed him.

"She's being a brat, that's what!" Alec practically yelled. He folded his arms against his chest and leaned back in the wooden chair. No need to ask who. Jane. "God, she's completely ignoring me and it's pissing me off!"

"You tried apologizing?" Felix asked, straightening up in his seat, now fully interested. This is what he needed once in a while. Good drama.

Alec sent him a dark look. "Why would I?" He stood. "Jane deserved it." Felix stood too and put a reassuring hand on Alec's shoulder.

"Calm down, dude. She'll get over it." Alec pushed Felix's hand off. "And how do you know?" Without waiting for an answer, he stomped out of the room. Feeling annoyed, Felix grumbled and went after him.

"Alec! Your being sort of a jerk!"

Alec whirled around and growled. "How, Felix? How?" He spat. He knew he was in a bad mood but would never admit to Felix. Let him believe what he'd like.

Felix put his hands up as if in surrender. "Chill, man. Your just in a mood." He gave a small smile but it quickly vanished with what Alec said next:

"Oh, shut up you overgrown ape."

A spark of anger lit up in Felix. That spark soon grew into a flame. He grabbed Alec's arm before he even knew what he was doing and dragged him back into the room. He let go of his arm for a split second to shut the door and pushed him forward. "Felix! What the hell?!"

"Shut up, short-stack." His hand closed over Alec's wrist and he jerked slightly before Alec began tugging at his wrist, trying to free his hand. "Let go of me," he said, as imperiously as he could. "Alec, your making this too difficult for your own good. I've had enough of this pissed off behavior."

Felix tightened his grip on Alec's wrist and tugged him across his knees the same time he sat down. He instantly recognised the position he was in and immediately tried to lever herself up off Felix's lap, bracing his hands against the wooden arm rest. "Take your hands off me!"

There was no response from him, but Alec felt a stinging swat land right in the centre of his bottom. He lay frozen in shock, unable to believe that Felix - _that giant goof-ball_ Felixx - had actually spanked him. Another stinging swat landed, harder than the first, sharp enough to take his breath away(Well, if he had any). He was wearing pants, but they offered him little protection as the swats overlapped all the way down to his thighs.

Alec couldn't help shifting a little. He was a little shocked by just how much this spanking hurt.

By the time Felix reached his thighs for the second time, Alec couldn't hold still, no matter how much he hated squirming around like a child. He blamed the fact that he was so tired for the reason there were tears in his eyes already. It certainly had nothing to do with the fact that someone actually cared enough to step in when he was so close to exhausting himself.

The end of the third circuit made the tears begin to slip out of his eyes. They began to fall silently, but Felix apparently realised they were falling, because he stopped and rested a hand on Alec's back, gently stroking.

After a couple more hits, Felix thought that Alec had, had enough. He slowly lifted the boy from his lap and was surprised when Alec pushed away and rubbed at his eyes. He couldn't help buy suppress a chuckle. Hearing this, Alec glared at him. But this time, not with anger.

"You okay dude?" Felix asked.

"Yeah...yeah, fine." He sniffed and put his hands in his pockets and looked away. He said very quietyly, "Thanks..."

Felix grinned and stood up. Making his way to the door, he looked back. "Oh and Alec? You cry like a b***h."

**Yep, that is it. And I KNOW it sucks, I was lazy and-Heck, I'm not even gonna make excuses, it sucks and that is all BYE! *floats away on a magical cloud of cotton candy and marshmallows***


	9. Author's Note 3

**Hellooooooo Fanfictioners of ze world! It's your good pal Makenzie (or as I like to call my self, "BloodHound") **

**Yeah, I've just come to say that requests are still open. I'm pretty sure I got a recent request for a story but I sorta forgot what it was...my bad. Anyway, I wanted to remind all the people who are or already have sent reviews for requests that to don't forget to mention WHY that character's getting spanked. Oh! I've been getting only a few recent comments but I feel I should address it anyway, of why only Jane and Alec are getting spanked but hey I just follow what you guys want. Plus I guess they're kids and they're more vulnerable. :P**

**Well, that's it! Adios me amigos! **

** Love your dear neighbourhood stalker,**

** Makenzie a.k.a Demetri-The-Bloodhound *goes off to annoy the Volturi guards***


	10. 9 - Jasper and the twins

Friday night, like every other Friday night, was pretty uninspiring. Jasper wondered through the forest, hoping to find a deer or two, to satisfy his hunger. When Jasper Hale was hungry, you should never get in his way. Unless you were Alice or another member of his family, you'd be beaten to a pulp.

He sighed as he heard the familiar whispers of the wind through the trees and the sound of distant birds chirping as they dove for their lunch. It'll be only a few minutes before he gets his. There. A deer stood on fragile legs, nibbling on a patch of grass, completely oblivious to it's soon-to-be end. He crouched and cautiously stalked towards it. And just before he could leap and tackle the helpless prey to the ground, the deer pricked it's ears and ran off. Instead of going after it, Jasper stood straight and looked for the source of why the deer ran off. He knew someone was there. Whoever it was, was gonna pay.

A rush of scent went into the air and he knew who was there before he spoke.

"Oh hey, Cullen." Jasper turned and looked upward at Alec who was sitting on a tree branch.

"Alec." He addressed the guard. "Weird for you to be alone. Where's Jane?" Not a second after he spoke, did Jane appear on the branch opposite her brother. Jasper blinked. What were they doing here? The last time he ever laid his eyes on the two was when the Volturi suspected Renesmee being an immortal child.

"Jane, Alec. You two are a long way from home. Had Aro sent you to spy on me and my family?" He questioned. The theory seemed likely given the recent circumstances. Jane and Alec exchanged a glance.

"Oh, we just came to see how thing's been going," Jane replied, ignoring the hostile tone in the em-path's voice. Jasper raised an eyebrow, questioningly. Alec scoffed. "Oh? Don't believe us, Red-neck?"

Jasper gritted his teeth. Great. "Oh? Don't tell me you guys are going to start up the Southern jokes." That comment resulted in snickers from the twins.

Jane leaned forward, resting her arms on her lap. "Bless your little heart," she said in a fake Southern accent. Alec laughed out loud. Jasper tightened his fists. They were really starting to annoy him. Plus, not eating in a while didn't help it.

"Listen. Everything's fine here. Now just run along like the obedient dogs you are and report back to Aro." Jasper said. "Or I swear there'll be trouble."

Alec smirked, even though the 'dog' comment made him feel bitter. "Or what? What're you going to do, Cowboy? Nothing. You wouldn't hurt us unless _you _want trouble." Jasper took a deep breath, trying to control himself.

When he didn't do anything, Jane said, "Thought so. Now just go run off into the sunset." Alec grinned at her then quickly looked back at Jasper to see his reaction. Jasper closed his eyes for a moment then opened them. "You two seriously need to learn some respect."

They both scoffed as he continued. "Especially to a guy who can both your asses if given the chance." His golden-eyed gaze burned like amber but kept his voice calm. Jane narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah? I'd like to see you try." Before Jasper could move, Alec jumped from the tree and kicked him in the chest. He tripped backwards and almost regained his balance when Jane ran under his legs and jumped on his back, knocking him flat on his face.

Alec sat on his back next to his sister. "You were saying, Cullen?" Jasper growled and felt a new anger rise in his chest. Without even stopping to think about it, Jasper pushed himself off the ground with surprising strength. Alec and Jane jumped off of him.

Jasper faced them and growled. He crouched and ran towards them. They both jumped out of the way but Jasper was quicker. He grabbed both of their ankles and yanked the two to the ground. He dragged them over a flat silver boulder. "What do you think your doing?" Jane yelled. Alec tried to kick Jasper's hand off but it didn't do much good.

He sat on the boulder. "Okay. Who first?" When neither of the twins said anything, he simply sighed and pulled Alec up onto his lap. Alec scoffed and tried getting off but Jasper held him there. He let go of Jane but before she could run off, he planted his boot on her back.

"The hell man!?" Alec cried.

Jasper smirked. "It's time to teach you two a lesson in respect. Something my father would have done a long time ago if I were you." And with that, Jasper raised his hand and brought it down hard on Alec's backside.

"Ow!" He cried.

Alec barely had time to say that when Jasper continued the hits. Jasper didn't pull down his pants, thinking that it wasn't his place to do that since he didn't have proper authority to do it. But nonetheless, he spanked Alec. His pants offered barely any protection anyway. Jane covered her ears to try to block out her brother's yelps. Alec was writhing on Jasper's lap. He was offering no mercy.

"L-Let me go! Ow! You little-OUCH!"

"I-hope-you-learned-something-from-this." Each word was punctuated with a hit. "Owwww!"

Feeling that he has had enough, Jasper released Alec and helped him off his lap. Alec fell to his knees and hissed softly as he rubbed his bottom, sniffling quietly. He didn't want to look as Jasper removed his boot from his sister's back and pulled her up by her hood.

"Let me go!" Jane protested, angrily. She would have used her power to teach this vampire a lesson but she was too distracted by Jasper resting his hand on her lower back and with his other hand, smacking her bottom.

"Ouch!" She yelped.

And he did the same thing he did to Alec.

"You-deserve this-I-know-you-know-that."

"You'll regr-Ow!-Lemme go! OW!"

Ending her punishment, Jasper's hand came to a halt. He helped her off. Jane dropped to her knees next to Alec. Jasper straightened himself as he looked down at the two whimpering 12 year olds and sighed. Not in sympathy (though only a tiny fragment of that was there) but of satisfaction. I mean, they had it coming to them for a long time.

Jasper cleared his throat and spoke clearly, "I hope you know I don't regret doing that. It was your own fault, might I add. Plus I'm sure Aro would've done the same thing to you, am I right?" He paused and looked at them.

The twins exchanged wary glances much to Jasper's amusement. "I thought so. Now, run back to Volterra." When they didn't move, he said. "Unless of course you both want another round." Jane grimaced and Alec narrowed his eyes. But they ran off, ignoring the stinging pain in their backsides. Jasper smirked. "Now...where was that deer?"


	11. Note-y

Sup guys, it's your friendly neighbourhood stalker Makenzie! THANK YOU! IT'S BEEN A PLEASURE BEING HERE! *cricket sounds* Fine...fine then.

Anyway, this is just a little note, um I don't really know when I'm going to start writing these stories again and chances when I do, I'll probably forget who requested what sooo here's just a little list on the request thingies:

1. Carlisle and the Twins

2. Felix(or Aro) and Demetri

3. Rosalie and Jane

Oh and you guys can just keep the requests coming, I'll update it, every time I get a new one. Don't worry, I don't really have a life so chances are I'll write them when I'm up to it. Plus if you want to keep in touch, just PM me or facebook friend me. (You can PM me if you want my facebook name)

So, adios, goodbye, g'day, ciao,


End file.
